


The Emperor’s New Groove

by rebecca_selene



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000), Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Crossing Timelines, Crossover, Disney, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuzco gets more than he planned for on his vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor’s New Groove

**Author's Note:**

> written for a [disney_kink](http://community.livejournal.com/disney_kink/) [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=500073#t500073) AND for the [fanfic_bakeoff](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic_bakeoff/) prompt #17: [Tutorial](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/418757.html)

When Kuzco decided to take a vacation, he’d only had a simple trip in mind. Go to France, eat some pastries, see some sights, a little of this, a little of that, and boom, baby: relaxation. An emperor deserved a break from his duties, and a tryst through the jungle didn’t count when you had to swat away your own fleas with your tail.

He hadn’t expected the streets of Paris to be any similar to the unpredictable wilderness of Peru, but the Festival of Fools taught him otherwise. Magnificent colors passed before his eyes, the clanging sounds of jubilant, drunken voices and the harsh musical instruments disoriented him, and the massive hordes pressed and carried him until he landed in front of a group of dancers.

Willing his gangly body to regain its balance, Kuzco joined the audience and gazed wonderingly at the show. He’d never seen dancers like these; men and women in bright costumes spun their lithe bodies around poles in perfect unison, the bells around their necks and ankles providing the only accompaniment. Kuzco watched, enthralled and jealous, as the man nearest to him swung his legs above his head, gripped the pole with his knees, and ended the dance in an elegant upside-down pose, his eyes fixed directly on Kuzco’s.

The audience’s cheers and applause barely registered above the pounding of Kuzco’s blood in his ears. Not used to being at a loss for words, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

“How do you dance so beautifully?”

The man grinned, remaining hanging despite his companions’ dismounting to retrieve the coins the audience tossed at their feet. The easy way he stayed suspended suggested that he was a man who was used to viewing the world topsy turvy.

“I’ll show you.”

***

Kuzco decided that his vacation, despite being more “partying in the streets” than “chilling out by the pool,” was exactly what he’d needed. He curled up in the bed next to Clopin, who’d revealed his name at just the right moment for Kuzco to scream it into the Parisian night as the man made his body dance so beautifully. Kuzco hadn’t known his body could do the things it was introduced to that night, but he was far from complaining.

Clopin proved to be a fine teacher, and Kuzco shivered as he remembered the dancer’s controlled voice as he’d directed Kuzco’s movements: place one hand here, the other _here_ ; form your lips just so (he’d demonstrated, and Kuzco could barely concentrate through the resulting pleasure); bend over and relax; place a pillow under your knees (he’d needed two); _say my name_.

If Kuzco hadn’t been so deliciously worn out already, he knew the memories filtering through his mind would have caused a renewal of interest in his flesh. His companion, however, had declared the night over by rolling onto his side and promptly falling asleep. Kuzco barely resisted the urge to trail his fingers over the man’s bare chest, instead deciding to gain some rest while he could. He wanted to be sure he was ready for his next lesson when Clopin awoke in the morning.

Being mindful of his knobby knees and elbows, Kuzco wrapped himself contentedly around Clopin’s body and, just before he drifted into unconsciousness, decided that Pacha could worry about the kingdom for an extra week. The Emperor had to attend to international relations.


End file.
